The four mermaids of the oceans
by PaigeK614
Summary: Emma, Rikki and Cleo meet a mermaid named Melissa and find out what they all have in common they are all mermaids of the oceans. The four of them must work together to save the world. I suck at summarys R
1. Mermaids of the oceans

Emma , Rikki and Cleo speed through the water towards Mako island. Racing of course like always. Emma is the first to arrive and when she gets there she finds a brunette mermaid sitting on a rock with her tail in the water. Cleo and Rikki arrive seconds later to see the girl as well.

" Who are you ? " asks Emma.

The brunette flips her hair and says " I am Melissa , mermaid of the Pacific. And you ? "

" Emma Gilbert. "

Melissa nods " And how about you two ? "

Rikki looks at Emma who shrugs and then answers " Rikki Chadwick. "

" And I am Cleo Sertori . "

" So it is true. You guys are the other three mermaids of the oceans. "

Cleo looks at her friends and then back at Melissa " What do you mean ? "

" There are four mermaids of the ocean. They are suppose to work together to save the world from the evil. "

Rikki cuts in " What evil ? "

" The evil is coming. It will be here in time. Now let me continue. There are four mermaids of the oceans. The mermaid of the Pacific , The mermaid of the Atlantic, The mermaid of the Arctic and The mermaid of the Indian. Together they are to save the world. The mermaid of the Pacific has the power to make water appear and disappear. The mermaid of the Atlantic has the power to freeze water. The mermaid of the Artic has the power to move water and The mermaid of the Indian has the power to boil water. "

" So your saying I'm the mermaid of the Indian ? " Asks Rikki questionably.

" If you can boil water yes. "

" So that makes me The mermaid of the Atlantic and Cleo The mermaid of the Arctic. " Emma states.

" Yes it does. "

" What is this so called evil ? " Cleo asked

" She's an very evil mermaid. No one knows much about her. All they know is that she has all four of our powers and that she will use them against us to get what she wants. "

Emma interrupts " What does she want ? "

" No ones knows that. "

Cleo looks at Emma and Rikki " This evil mermaid reminds me of Charlotte. "

Rikki laughs and then nods.

Emma giggles a bit and then says " Ya a little. "

Melissa looks at the three girls " Who's Charlotte ? "

" She is this girl that became a mermaid by using this moon pool. She had all of our powers and she used them against us. But that doesn't mean she's the evil mermaid. " Emma finishes

" Oh and why do you think she isn't the evil mermaid ? "

" One Charlotte isn't capable of anything super evil and two she isn't a mermaid anymore. "

" That doesn't mean I thing " Cleo says. " And Charlotte is evil. "

Rikki laughs " You only think that because she dated Lewis. "

" Not true."

" Is so. "

" Is not. "

" Totally is "

" Cleo. Rikki. Stop fighting. " Emma says in her angry voice. " This isn't the time. "

" It doesn't matter if this Charlotte girl is the evil mermaid of not. The point is the four of us have finally met. The four of us can finally prepare for the final battle. "

" What final battle ? " Emma , Rikki and Cleo all say at once.

" The battle where we take her down."

" Um I don't mean to be rude." Rikki pauses " But how do you know all of this. "

" I know all of this because ... "

TO BE CONTINUED

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think of my very first Fanfiction ? Did you like it ? Do you think I should write more ?


	2. Luna

" I know because my mother told me. Before she died she was telling me about the evil mermaid. After she died I continued to learn about her. You see my mother was also a mermaid. We became mermaids because of a moon pool similar to this one. I was three years old. We never told my father. As far as I know he still doesn't know. I'm not sure how my mother learnt about all this I just know that she wrote it all down in a book. A book she gave to me. A book that I read many times"

" So you don't even know if it's true. " Rikki asks questionably .

" I believe it is. That's what matters. Plus I can feel the dark presence . I can feel it all around us. At this very moment even. "

" No offense but I think your crazy. " Rikki says turning on her heels to walk over to the water.

" Rikki wait. "

" What do you want Emma ? " Rikki says annoyed

" I think Melissa is on to something. Remember the other day when we kept feeling like someone was watching us ? "

" Emma that could mean anything. " Cleo puts in.

" Ya I'm with Cleo on this one . "

" Fine whatever you guys say. But if Melissa is right the world is gonna come to a end and then you will wish you would have listened. "

Rikki rolls her eyes. " Cleo are you coming ? "

Cleo looks at Emma then back at Rikki and then at Emma again " I'm gonna stay here. "

" Oh I get it your picking them over me. "

" Rikki it's not like that. "

Rikki looks at the three girls and then walks over to a rock and sits " Fine whatever I'll stay but I still don't believe it. "

" You mean you don't believe her " Emma corrects.

" Ya whatever. "

Cleo turns to Melissa " So is there anything else you know ? "

" Well I know one way we can tell if we are actually the four mermaids of the oceans . "

" And that is ? " Emma asks nicely

" Does the full moon make you act weird ? '

Cleo nods " But don't all mermaids act funny because of the moon ? "

" No only the four mermaids of the oceans. "

Cleo looks at Emma and Rikki. " That means Mrs. Chatham knew about the four mermaids of the ocean. "

"May I ask who Mrs. Chatham Is ? " Melissa cuts in.

" She is a friend of Emma, Rikki and I. She was a mermaid. She sometimes helps us . But she disappeared a few months ago and no one has seen her since . "

" Do you find it odd that Mrs. Chatham disappeared "

" Yes actually. "

Rikki decides to randomly but in again. " Are you trying to say that you think the evil mermaid is behind this. ? "

" Guys can we stop calling her the evil mermaid ? "

The other three girls look at Cleo and then Rikki says " Then what are we gonna call her E.M "

" No how about " Cleo takes a long pause " Luna "

" As in the Spanish word for moon ? " Melissa asks

" Well why not. Mermaids are effected by the moon and it is a normal name so if people hear us say it they won't ask questions. "

Rikki rolls her eyes. " Okay fine Cleo the evil mermaids new name is Luna. Are you happy now ? "

" Very. "

Emma looks up. " Do you guys realize what tonight is ? "

The three other girls answer at the same time " The full moon. "

TO BE CONTINUED

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think about chapter 2 ? Should I bother writing more ? Should I think of a new idea ?


	3. Full moon

Rikki rolls her eyes for like the fifth time in two hours " I'm so bored. We should have left when we had the chance. "

Cleo nods " We are stuck here all night.. "

" Ya I know that. "

" Emma are you asleep ? "

Emma rolls over " No. "

Cleo sits up and leans against the wall " What are we gonna tell our parents ? "

" You were at my house. I was at Emma's and Emma was at your house . Problem solved "

" But we were here. " Emma points out.

" It's not like your dad is gonna call and make sure your telling the truth. Just tell him that we were watching a movie and we fell asleep . "

" But Rikki I hate lying to my dad. "

" Same here. " Cleo agrees.

" Fine then tell them the truth . Tell them you're a mermaids."

" On second thought lying it is. "Cleo says standing up and walking over to the moon pool " What time is it ? "

" I don't know I left my watch at home. "

" Are you serious Emma actually forgot something. Cleo find me a phone I have to tell the whole world that Emma Gilbert forgot something. "

" Shut up Rikki. "

" It's three forty-five " Melissa says from the corner.

Cleo turns to Melissa " I forgot you were here you were being so quiet. "

" I was asleep. "

" Oh did we wake you ? "

" Ya but whatever, "

" Sorry. "

" It doesn't matter. "

**10:00 am **

" Morning Emma . Morning Rikki. Morning Melissa. "

" Morning Cleo. " Emma, Rikki and Cleo all answer at once.

Rikki rolls over to face Melissa " What time is it ? "

" Ten. "

" That means we can leave. "

" Yes it does. " Emma smiled " Meet you at The Juice Net in half an hour ? "

" Ya see you there . " Cleo says before diving into the water.

" I'll be there " Rikki says before following Cleo.

" And you ? " Emma asks looking at Melissa.

" Sure I'll be there. I didn't know you meant me too. "

" Well I did. There is a lot you still need to tell us. "

" Okay I'll see you there. "

**10:30 **

" Hey girls, I was thinking maybe we should get Lewis's help. "

" Maybe " Emma says unsure " What do you think Melissa ? "

" Who's Lewis ? "

" He's a friend of ours . He's kinda a scientist . He helps us a lot " Cleo says

" Well I guess it couldn't hurt getting help from Lewis. " Melissa finally says.

" Okay let's go find Lewis " Emma says getting up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry this chapter is so short I'm just really busy. Next time I promise I will write a longer chapter.

So what do you think of the story so far ?

What do you want to see happen ?


	4. Truth

**1:00 pm **

" Hey Emma, Rikki, Cleo and "

" Melissa. " Melissa says holding out her hand.

" Nice to meet you " Lewis says shaking it.

" Lewis, we are very special mermaids" Emma says cutting to the chase

" Do you think it's smart to say that with Melissa here." Lewis pauses. " Wait you guys already told her you are mermaids. "

" Yes they did because I am one too. "

**1:15 pm **

" So your saying that the four of you are The mermaids of the oceans. Which are really special mermaids . " Lewis asks

" Yes that's what we are saying ." The four girls answer at once.

" Why do you guys keep doing that ? "

" Doing what ? " They all answer at once.

" That. "

" I don't know. " Rikki answers " It's kinda creepy. "

" Ya I know. " Lewis walks over to his computer and sits down. " I'm gonna see if I can find anything about The mermaids of the ocean."

**1:30 pm **

" Well I know one thing for sure. There are many stories about The mermaids of the oceans. I think that Melissa was telling the truth I really think that you guys are The mermaids of the oceans. Yesterday was the full moon and that's when you guys met. It says right here that the four will met on a full moon. It says that all of them will become mermaids on the same night. "

" So you became a mermaid two years ago yesterday ? " Rikki asks

" Yes. "

" Wow creepy. " Cleo adds.

" Very. " Rikki puts in

" It also says that your powers will be stronger once you meet . Do your guys powers seem stronger ? "

" Actually, yes. " the four girls answer at once.

" Now that's really getting creepy. "

" Nah not really" Melissa says getting up off the couch " I feel like going swimming. "

" Same here" Rikki says getting up

" See you later Lewis. "

**3:00 pm **

" Now that was fun. " Cleo says falling in the sand

" Differently, the most fun I've had in a long time" Emma says falling in the sand next to Cleo

" Agreed " Says Rikki

" Indeed" Melissa says while sitting down next to Rikki.

**5:00 pm **

" Once I froze a whole pool just because I can " Emma says

" Once I made all the water in a pool disappear " Melissa puts in

" I made all the water in a pool evaporate " Rikki states

" I haven't but anything to a pool" Cleo declares

" Not true remember when we played that trick on Lewis. " Emma says trying to make a point.

" Oh ya. "

**5:15 pm **

" What time is it ? " Emma asks Melissa.

" five fifteen. " Melissa answers

" Oh my god I'm late for work. " Emma says getting up. " I'll see you guys later "

TO BE CONTINUED

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I promised a longer chapter, this chapter is longer …. I think. So what did you think of this chapter ? I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I don't know why I just did.

Thankyou everyone who reviewed I'm looking forward to more feedback. Just because I don'tt reply to your review doesn't mean I didn't read it. I read all my reviews.


	5. Missing

**One week later.**

**3:50 **

" I'm so bored. " Rikki says.

" I get off in ten minutes, " Emma says

Cleo nods. " I'm going to Mako I'll meet you there."

" Meet you there? " Rikki asks.

Emma nods. " I'll be there as soon as I can. "

**4:10**

Emma swims in to the moon pool " Hey guys. "

" Hey. " Cleo and Rikki answer at the same time.

" I wonder where Melissa is. "

" Ya I was wondering that too. " Rikki agrees

Cleo nods. " Same. We haven't seen her in like a week. "

" And we have no way to contact her at all. " Emma points out.

" I don't even get why we miss her so much. I mean we barely know her. " Rikki says

" I don't know. I just feel incomplete. " Cleo states.

" It must be The mermaids of the oceans thing. We must all have a bond or something. " Emma suggests

" Possibly "

Cleo nods.

**4:30 **

" I don't know about you guys but I'm bored " Rikki says rolling over.

" Same "

Emma nods. " Maybe we should just all go home. "

**The next morning.**

**10:00 **

" I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. " Cleo says standing up.

Rikki nods in agreement

" Same " Emma agrees

" Wanna to go Mako ? " Cleo asks.

" Might as well. " Rikki says before standing.

**10:15 **

" Is it just me or did it seem like the water was trying to pull you down ? " Emma asks

" I thought it was just me " Cleo says confused.

" What do you think that means ? " Rikki asks.

" I don't know. But I'm sure Melissa could tell us. " Emma says sitting on the large rock.

" Too bad she is nowhere to be found. " Rikki says

Cleo walks over to the moon pool. " I say we go looking for her. "

**11:30 **

" I can't believe we didn't find her. " Cleo says mad.

" Come on what was the chance that we would find her. " Rikki states

" I don't know. " Emma says

" She disappeared. " Cleo says sitting up.

" It kinda seems that way. But I doubt she did. " Emma declares

" Then where is she ? " Cleo asks

" I don't know "

And just then Melissa swims in.

" I know. " Rikki says spotting Melissa.

" Where ? " Cleo and Emma ask

" Right there " Rikki points

Cleo stands up. " Where have you been ? "

Melissa flicks her tail. " I was … "

TO BE CONTINUED

___________________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think ?

Did you like it ?

Did you hate it ?

Do you want more ?

Review !


	6. Favor

" I was home. You know at my house. I can't just stay here all the time you know. One my dad would wonder where I am. Two I can't just sleep in the moon pool all the time. "

" What do you mean ? " Emma asks

" I live on the other side of the world. I swam to get here in the first place. While I'm here I have nowhere to stay. "

" Oh, you should have told us that. " Cleo says.

" Ya instead of just randomly disappearing. " Rikki adds

" Well last time I checked Rikki you wanted nothing to do with this whole things. " Melissa says defensive

" Well things change " Rikki states

" Ya I guess they do. " Melissa says after a long silence

" Weird things started happening when you were gone " Emma adds

" What do you mean ? " Melissa asks

" Well the water kept trying to put us down to the bottom . " answers Cleo

" Oh well that is only the beginning " Melissa says

" What do you mean ? " The other three girls ask at once

" I think it's time we go visit your friend Lewis. " Melissa says getting up from the rock.

**1:30 **

" Lewis we have a favor to ask " The four mermaids say at once.

" And what is that favor ? " Lewis asks.

" We need you to look up all the information you can on The four mermaids of the ocean. " The girls answer at once.

" You know when you do that it freaks me out. " Lewis says " But ya I can do that. "

" Also since you are living by yourself now could you let Melissa stay her ? " Cleo asks

Melissa turns to Cleo " When did that become part of the plan. "

" Just now. " Cleo says with a smile

Lewis looks at the four girls and then just at Melissa. " Ummm. If you want to I guess you can . "

" Thanks Lewis " Cleo says happily

Melissa just smiles

" So ya we will be back later. " Emma says turning to leave

**1:35**

" Cleo what was that all about ? " Melissa asks as soon as She closes the door.

" Well now you can stay here. " Cleo answers

" And what am I suppose to tell my dad ? " Melissa asks

" I don't know. Maybe the truth. " Cleo answers

" Only if you tell yours " Melissa declares

" Okay fine we will think of something. " Cleo says

**2:00**

" Okay let me get this straight I'm gonna tell my dad that I'm here to help save the environment " Melissa asks

" Yes " The other girls answer

" That actually could work. " Melissa says with a smile

**One week later **

" It worked. It worked. It worked . " Melissa says jumping around

" Really " The other girls asked

" Yes. "

" What did you say ? " Cleo asks

TO BE CONTINUED

___________________________________________________________________________________________

What did you think ?  
Ya it's kinda short I know ?

Also the reason I ended the last chapter like I did was so you would want to read more.


	7. Lies

" Well first I just said that I was thinking about it. Then he said it was a good idea and that I should totally go for it. I asked him if he was trying to get rid of me. He said no. "

" And then ? " Rikki asks.

Melissa continues. " He was like you should totally go if that's what you want. "

" Did he actually say totally ? " Cleo asks

" Ya. My dad thinks he's cool. "

" Poor you. " Emma says thinking of her own dad. " I don't think I would survive if my dad did that "

" Me either. " Cleo agrees

**2:00 **

" I am so tired. " Melissa says rolling over

" It's only two. " Emma says looking at her watch.

" You try swimming half way around the world. " Melissa declares

" Right. Sorry. " Emma says

" I was kidding gosh. " Melissa states

" Oh " Emma says quietly

**2:30 **

" Well I got to go to work I'll come find you guys later. " Emma says getting up

" Okay see you later. " The other three girls answer at once.

" Lewis is right that is kinda creepy. " Emma says smiling at her friends.

**2:45 **

" Wanna go hang out at my house ? " Cleo asks

" Ya sure I guess. " Rikki answers.

Melissa just nods.

**3:30**

Kim comes into the living room. " Cleo can I please have TV. "

" Ya sure I guess. " Cleo says getting up.

Kim looks up Melissa and then at Cleo. " And who is this ? "

" Oh it's Melissa. " Cleo answers.

" Oh " Kim says walking away

" And that was my sister Kim. " Cleo says when her sister is gone.

" She seems " Melissa starts

Cleo cuts her off " Evil. "

" I wasn't going to say that. " Melissa states

" No but she is evil. " Cleo says opening the door to her room.

Rikki nods.

" Okay I'll take your word for it. " Melissa finally says

**5:00 **

The girls hear a knock on the door.

Cleo walks over to the door and opens it. " Oh hey dad. "

Cleo's dad looks at the girls sitting on the bed. " Are you two staying for dinner ? "

**5:15 **

" So Melissa where are you from ? " Cleo's dad asks

" Canada. " Melissa answers.

" Wow that far what brings you here ? " Cleo's dad asks

" I'm here doing research . " Melissa lies

" The what is the research for ? " Kim asks

" University " Melissa answers.

**5:45 **

" Sorry about them they like asking questions. " Cleo says to Melissa when they get back to her room.

" Ya I noticed and no problem. " Melissa says with a smile.

Cleo's phone rings. " Hello. Okay see you there. "

" What was that about ? " Rikki asks

" Emma wants us to met her at the Juice net "

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Personally I think this is the worst chapter so far. What do you think ?


	8. Birthday

**Two weeks later ( One month from when Melissa first showed up. ) **

**Lewis's **

**10:00 am**

" Do you guys know what today is ? " Emma asks

" The full moon " Rikki answers

" Ya it is. " Cleo clarifies

" And the month anniversary of me meeting you guys ? " Melissa ask

" Oh ya and that too. " Emma says smiling.

" We should celebrate " Cleo says excited/

" Like do what ? " Rikki asks

" I don't know . " Cleo says thinking. " I want cake. "

" How are we gonna get cake ? " Rikki asks

" Obviously we are gonna buy it. " Melissa answers.

" Where's Lewis anyways ? " Cleo asks

" I don't know. " Melissa answers

" You live with him and yet you don't know where he is. " Rikki says laughing

" I only live here because of Cleo thinking it would be a good idea " Melissa says.

" Ya well it is. That way you don't have to travel back and forth from here to Canada. " Cleo puts in

" Ya I guess. "

**11:00 **

Melissa's phone rings. " Hey dad. Yes dad. Thanks dad. Yes dad I'm highly aware . I wouldn't forget something like that. Yes father I know. Okay bye. "

" What was that about ? " Cleo asks when Melissa hangs up/

" It was my dad. " Melissa answers

" Obviously but what did he want. " Rikki asks

" He wanted to tell me something. " Melissa answers

" What did he want to tell you ? " Emma asks

" Okay. Fine you guys win. He wanted to wish me a happy birthday because it is my birthday today "

" It's your birthday and you didn't tell us. " The three other girls answer

" It never came up. " Melissa answers

" Well it should have " Cleo states

**11:30 **

**Emma's**

" I think I'm gonna go for a walk " Melissa says getting up.

" Okay. I'll come with you. " Cleo says

" I'd actually like to spend some time alone if it's okay with you guys. " Melissa says walking to the door

As soon as Melissa closes the door Rikki says " What's up with her ? "

" I don't know it started after her dad called.. " Emma says

" After she told us it was her birthday. " Cleo adds

" She left her phone here. " Rikki says pointing to it

**11:45**

Melissa's phone goes off.

" Should we answer it ? " Cleo asks

" We might as well. " Rikki says

Emma picks up the phone. " Hello. Oh sorry no she's not. I'm her friend Emma . She left her phone at my house. Can you think of any reason why the fact that it's Melissa's birthday would make her sad. Oh really. We could fix that. Okay thanks for your help. Bye. "

" What was that all about ? " Cleo asks

" I have an idea but I need your guys help. And probably Lewis's too. "

" Okay but with what ? "

The girls hear a knock on the door. Emma opens the door to see Melissa

" Hey did I leave my phone here ? "

" Ya "

Rikki walks over and hands Melissa her phone.

" Thanks. " And with that Melissa leaves.

Emma turns back to Rikki and Cleo " Where were we. "

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the wait on this chapter I've been busy . Did you like it. Are you wondering what's gonna happen ? If so good. That was the idea.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I read all reviews but I don't have time to answers them most of the time. But I do read them. **


	9. Surprise

**5:00 **

**Juice Net**

" What are we doing here Lewis ? " Melissa asks

" I told you I wanted to show you something. " Lewis answers

Melissa enters the Juice Net

" SURPRISE "

Melissa looks around to see all her friends standing around. " OMG you guys didn't ! "

" Ya we did . " Emma says pulling Melissa over to the party.

" Thanks guys. " Melissa says smiling.

**5:30 **

" I love you guys you are amazing. I still can't believe you did all this for me. " Melissa declares.

" Well we did " Emma says handing Melissa a box.

Melissa opens the box to see a purple shirt . " Thanks Em " Melissa says hugging Emma

" Here. " Rikki says handing Melissa a little box.

" Thanks " Melissa says opening the box to find a beautiful charm bracelet.

Cleo then hands Melissa a box. " Open it. "

Melissa opens the box to find a really nice bag.

" I hope you like it. " Cleo says

" Ya I do. Thanks. " Melissa says giving Cleo a hug.

" I also have a gift for you Melissa " Lewis says holding a box around the same size as the one Rikki had given her.

Melissa opens the box to find a locket just like the ones that Emma, Rikki, and Cleo have. But it has a light purple gem. " Oh my God thank you Lewis ! " She says giving him a huge hug. Melissa outs the locket on.

" How'd Max make it so fast ? " Emma asks

" He started it awhile ago. " Lewis answers " I stopped by his house earlier to see if he could finish it in time. "

" Oh cool. " Cleo says smiling. " It was a good idea. I kinda wish I thought of it . "

**6:00 **

" Can we have the cake now ? " Cleo asks

" You really want cake don't you ? " Melissa asks laughing

" Yes actually I do. " Cleo answers

" I guess we can have the cake now. Just for Cleo " Melissa says walking over to the cake.

" ANYONE WHO WANTS CAKE COME GET IT ! " Melissa says loudly

Melissa cuts a piece of cake and gives it to Cleo. " There you go. "

" Thanks. " Cleo starts eating the cake.

**9:00 **

" Thanks for coming. " Melissa says waving at everyone as they leave.

" Melissa come here. " Lewis says " I want to take a picture of you four. "

Melissa stands by Emma, Rikki, and Cleo. Lewis snaps a picture.

" There done " Lewis says.

" I really feel like going swimming. " Rikki declares

" Same " The other three girls answer at once.

" I still find that creepy " Lewis adds

" Well you better get use to it " Cleo jokes

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm done yet another chapter !

I hope you liked it !


	10. Rain

**The next day **

**10:00 am**

" Morning everyone " Melissa says coming down the stairs when she sees Emma,Rikki,Cleo, and Lewis at the table

" You slept in late. " Rikki declares.

" Maybe you guys just got up early. " Melissa jokes.

" Maybe. " Lewis says.

" What's the date today ? " Melissa asks.

" Obviously it's the 11th because yesterday it was your birthday " Emma states

" Right. " Melissa says feeling dumb. " I'm really tired. "

" We've noticed. " Cleo says,

" Is it just me or do thosse clouds like really dark. " Melssa says pointing out the window.

" Ya they do. " Emma says

" Darkest clouds I've ever seen. " Rikki adds

" Same here. " Cleo agrees.

**10:05**

**It is now raining extremely hard **

" You don't think it's Luna behind this do you ? " Cleo asks

" That's a stupid question ." Rikki puts in

" Actually Cleo could be on to something. " Melissa states. " I mean we are helpless now. We can't leave this house. "

" Yes very true. " Lewis agrees

" So now what ? " Cleo asks.

" We wait. " Melissa says

**2:00 **

" I can't believe it's still raining. " Cleo says

" Ya. Maybe Luna does have something to do with it. " Rikki adds

" The rest of us decided that hours ago. " Emma declares/

**9:00 **

" I can't believe this. It's like it's never gonna stop. We are gonna have to stay here until it stops. " Cleo says before biting into her apple.

**The next day **

**12:00 **

" God it's still raining. " Melissa states the obvious.

" Ya. This is really getting weird. It never rains this long. " Cleo adds

" I hate to say it but I think you guys were right about the Luna thing, " Rikki adds.

" OBVIOUSLY " Emma, Cleo, and Melissa yell at the same time.

**3:00 **

" Is it still raining ? " Cleo asks

Rikki rolls over " Ya. "

" This sucks. " Melissa says

" I'm so bored. " Emma declares

**7:00 **

" Finally . " Rikki says looking out the window. " It's done raining. "

" YES. " Cleo says. " I can get out of here. "

" Your making me feel so loved right now. " Melissa says sarcastically.

" You know we love you. " Emma says. " We just want to go home. "

" I was joking. " Melissa laughs

" Ya I know. " Emma clarifies.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay 5 more chapters left !

Ya I know this chapter wasn't the greatest.

Are you curious about Luna ?

Just wait for the next chapter and all your questions with be answered


	11. Amber

**April 10****th**

**One year since Melissa first showed up.**

Melissa, Emma, Cleo and Rikki swim to Mako island to see a girl with long wavy orange hair and emerald green eyes.

" Hello girls. I've been waiting for you. " The girl says.

" Who are you ? " Cleo asks

" I think it's obvious who she is Cleo. " Rikki answers.

" You mean it's " Cleo pauses. " Her. "

" Very smart Cleo. Yes I am Amber. I'm a mermaid. As you know you four are the four mermaids of the oceans. Have any of you noticed that there are five oceans ? " Amber asks.

" Yes. There is The Pacific, Artic, Atlantic, Indian and Antarctic. " Emma answers.

" Oh my god. " Melissa says. " I can't believe I didn't see it before . "

" See what ? " Rikki asks

" She's one of us. " Melissa answers

" Yes, Melissa you are correct. " Amber adds.

" How do you know my name ? " Melissa asks

" I know all about you four. " Amber answers

" I'm confused. " Cleo says.

" There are five mermaids of the oceans . " Amber explains. " One for each ocean. "

" And there are five mermaids in this cave. " Melissa adds

" So she's one of us. But she wants to kill us. " Cleo asks

" Not kill per se . More like reason with. " Amber answers .

" Reason with us ? About what ? " Emma asks .

" Sweet innocent Emma, do you not realize how strong your powers are. You could control people. You could make people do whatever I say. " Amber answers

" But why would I ? " Emma asks

" Maybe because you can. " Amber answers.

" I have a question. " Cleo says

" And what is it ? " Amber asks

" Actually I have two. " Cleo says

" Okay ask them. " Amber replies

" Why did you wait so long to 'reason with us' ? Why don't you just do whatever it is you want to do by force ? " Cleo asks

" I decided to give you four some time to get to know each other. " Amber answers " I gave you "

Melissa cuts her off " One year. "

" Exactly. " Amber says. " And to answer your other question Cleo, I can't force you four to do anything. We are equals. "

" Equals ." Rikki says.

" Yes equals. We have different powers but we are all equally powerful. " Amber states

" Speaking of powers. What is yours ? " Emma asks.

" As the mermaid of Antarctic I can bring out the natural water in things. " Amber answers. " Speaking of which what one of you is the mermaid of the Pacific ? " Amber asks

" I am. " Melissa says. " Rikki is the mermaid of the Indian . Emma is the mermaid of the Atlantic. "

Amber cuts her off " And Cleo is the last mermaid which is the mermaid of the Artic. "

Melissa nods.

" If you know all about us why'd you have to ask ? " Emma asks

" I just wanted to make sure. " Amber clarifies.

" oh. " Emma says.

" Do know what I don't get ? " Rikki asks. Rikki looks at Amber " You are suppose to be 'evil' but you don't seem evil. "

" I'm no eviler then you. I just have other plans for my powers ."

" Then what did the story mean when it said evil. And why were there only four mermaids mentioned. " Cleo asked

" You will find out soon enough. " Amber says

" Okay ? " Cleo asks

" It will all make sense soon. " Amber says. " I have to go. I'll be back here tomorrow at one if you were smart you four would be here. " and with that she dives into the pool and leaves.

" I don't know about you three but I'm really confused. " Cleo says.

" Same here. " Rikki agrees

" Should we come tomorrow ? " Emma asks

" I don't think we have a choice. " Melissa answers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

4 more chapters.

Personally this is my favorite chapter yet.

Finally they meet the 'evil' mermaid. She doesn't seem evil does she ?

Even Charlotte seemed more evil then Amber.

So did any of you guys read the first chapter and say " Hey there is 5 oceans not 4. "

Well if so heres your answer . Amber is the 5th mermaid. The represents the 5th and final ocean.


	12. A new friend

**The next day**

**Mako Island**

**1:00**

" It's nice to see you again girls. " Amber says.

" So as for the reasoning are we gonna get to that or are we going to have to fight you ? " Cleo asks.

" I'm not the evil mermaid that the story mentions. " Amber lies

" Yes you are. You pretty much said so yesterday. " Rikki yells.

" Oh did I " Amber asks

" Yes. " Rikki answers.

" If I said a turned good would you believe me. " Amber asks

" No. Probably not. " Rikki replies.

" Oh in that case. " Amber dives into the moon pool.

" Follow her. " Rikki yells diving.

The four girls chase Amber.

**Mako Island**

**2:00 **

" You guys aren't gonna rest are you ? " Amber asks.

" No. " Rikki answers.

" And why is that ? " Amber asks

" Because you are trying to take over the world ! " Rikki yells.

" I never said that. " Amber replies.

" Pretty much did " Rikki yells.

" I said you could do that didn't say that I do it. " Amber defends herself.

" That's true " Cleo adds.

" CLEO " Rikki screams. " Why are you depending her ? "

" Because she didn't do anything. All she's been is nice. " Cleo clarifies.

" She fled from us. " Rikki says

" Well I would too if it was four verse one. " Cleo states.

" I can't believe your still defending her. " Rikki says

" I think Cleo might be right " Emma adds

**2:30**

" So as I was saying. This mermaid is extremely strong. Like as strong as us five together. So if you don't trust me you will never win. " Amber says.

" But yesterday you made us think you were the evil one." Rikki states.

" I never said I was though. " Amber says.

" She's right. " Emma agrees. " You should trust her. I mean for now at least . Because if you don't we could have a huge problem later. "

" Okay fine. " Rikki says finally.

**3:00 **

" Let's talk about what we will do when the final battle comes. " Amber says.

" Obviously . We have to use our powers on her. " Rikki states.

" Obviously. " Cleo agrees

**3:30 **

" The evil mermaid could show us any day. " Amber states.

" We call her Luna. " Melissa informs Amber.

" Okay. As I was saying now that us four have finally met each other she is gonna show up soon. " Amber says

" How soon ? " Cleo asks

" With in the next few days. " Amber answers.

"Your kidding right ? " Cleo asks.

" I wish I was. " Amber whispers

_____________________________________________________________________________________

3 chapters left.

So are you surprised that the evil mermaid is not Amber ?


	13. The enemy

**3 days later ( 5 days since Amber showed up.) **

**The five girls come to the moon pool to see a girl with choppy black hair **

" Finally I get to meet the five mermaids of the ocean " She says when she sees the girls

" How'd you know ? " Cleo asked.

" It's obvious. " She replies.

" So what's your name ? " Amber asks

" Olivia. But I don't think that matters. " Olivia replied

" Does to us. " Rikki adds.

" Don't see why it would. " Olivia hisses.

" We are gonna wanna know when we kick your tail. " Cleo says.

" Kick you tail ? " Emma asks.

" I get what she means. Instead of kick your butt kick your tail because she's a mermaid. " Melissa answers for Cleo.

" Exactly. " Cleo agrees.

" You five are the ones who are gonna get your tails kicked. " Olivia says.

" Fat chance of that it's five verse one. " Rikki declares

" But I'm stronger then you. " Olivia states.

" Not all of us together. " Amber says.

" Ya. Because I'm so sure that you five are gonna be so good at working together. " Olivia shouts. " You met what a week ago ? "

" Five days " Melissa corrects. " That's when we met Amber. The rest of us it's been longer. "

" How long ? " Olivia asks

" Why do you care ? " Rikki asks

" If I'm gonna kick your tail " Olivia looks at Cleo. " I wanna know."

" I met them a year ago. " Melissa answers

" I met Emma and Cleo three years ago. " Rikki adds

" And I've known Cleo most of my life. " Emma says

" Happy now ? " Rikki asks

" Very " Olivia answers

"I don't get why you care. " Cleo says.

" I was just curious. " Olivia replies

" Okay ? " Emma asks

" Yes. I wanted to know how easy it would be to break the friendship. If you of you five flip the rest are toast. " Olivia answers

" Well we aren't gonna flip. " Cleo yells

" Sure you aren't " Olivia questions.

" We are more loyal then that. " Emma says.

" Plus we have something you don't have. " Melissa declares

" And what is that ? " Olivia asks

" Something worth fighting for. " Melissa answers.

" So one of the other four could still change their mind. " Olivia says

" But they won't as I said unlike you we have something worth fighting for. " Melissa states.

" That won't matter. " Olivia hisses

" Yes it will. " Melissa says.

" Just wait and see. " Olivia yells " Now let's get this fight started. "

" Bring it. " Rikki replies.

________________________________________________________________________________

Two chapters left.

So the battle is the next chapter. It's what you've all been waiting for. I'm excited to write it.


	14. The battle

Olivia lifts her hand and freezes Emma into a solid block of ice.

" EMMA " The four other girls yells.

" You deal with Emma the rest of us will deal with Olivia " Melissa whispers to Rikki.

" Why me ? " Rikki asks.

" Because you can melt the ice. " Melissa answers.

" Right. " Rikki whispers.

Cleo throws a ball of water at Olivia.

Olivia hits the ball away,

" That's the best you got. " Olivia laughs.

Rikki finishes melting the ice around Emma.

" Thanks " Emma whispers.

" No problem. " Rikki says.

Cleo throws another ball at Olivia .

This time Olivia catches it and throws it at Melissa.

Melissa ducks.

Olivia throws a ball of ice at Emma.

Emma ducks.

Cleo makes a ball of water.

Emma freezes the ball.

Cleo throws the ball at Olivia.

Olivia ducks but not fast enough so the ball hits her.

Olivia falls to the ground.

Cleo covers Olivia with water.

Emma freezes her in a block.

" Not so tuff now are you. " Rikki says.

Olivia breaks the ice.

" You thought it was gonna be that easy. " Olivia yells. " Well you were wrong. "

Cleo makes a snake of water. And then wraps it around Olivia.

Emma freezes the snake.

Olivia breaks the ice.

" I said it wasn't going to be that easy. " Olivia says.

Olivia makes a snake out of the water and wraps Cleo with it and then freezes it.

" How do you like your trick now. " Olivia asks

Rikki melts the ice around Cleo.

" We have to work together . " Melissa yells.

" Okay, " Amber says.

" It's not gonna help you guys. " Olivia hisses.

" Sure it will . " Cleo declares

Olivia throws a ball of ice at all of them.

Cleo throws hers back.

Emma ducks.

Melissa takes a few steps to her left.

Rikki melts hers.

Amber also ducks.

" Nice try. " Rikki yells.

" I'll get you guys next time " Olivia hisses

" We have to hit her all at once " Melissa whispers to the others

Amber nods.

" Three. Two. One. " Melissa yells.

All five girls throw all there power at Olivia.

Olivia tries to duck but it's too late.

The power hits her right in the stomach .

Olivia disappears and all that's left is a pile of dust.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

One more chapter.

The battle wasn't as god as I thought it would be. I thought I could do better … oh well.


	15. Goodbye

**The next day**

**Juice Net**

" I still don't get why she turned into dust. " Cleo says.

" Me either. " Rikki agrees.

" I guess we will never know. " Emma states.

" Guess not. " Amber agrees.

" It's all over though. I guess that's the point. " Melissa says.

" Ya. I leave tomorrow. " Amber whispers.

" Same " Melissa agrees.

" Your leaving too ? " Cleo asks

" Ya. " Melissa answers.

" I'll miss you. " Cleo says. " Both of you. "

" I'll only been here a week. " Amber states.

" So. You're an amazing person. Even if we did think you were evil. " Cleo adds

" Thanks. " Amber says.

" So why are you leaving Melissa ? " Emma asks

" I need to go home. Talk to my dad. Tell him the truth. " Melissa answers

" The whole truth ? " Cleo asks

" Yes the whoe truth, I'm gonna tell him what I was really doing here this year. I'm gonna tell him I'm a mermaid and that my mom was one too. " Melissa

" Wow that's bold. " Rikki declares

" I'm tired of lying to him. " Melissa clarifies.

" I guess within the next few months we are all gonna be split up then. " Cleo adds.

" What do you mean Cleo ? " Emma asks " Me and you will still be here. "

Cleo shakes her head. " I'm going to live with my mom. "

" Oh. " Emma replies

" What about Rikki ? " Amber asks.

" Me and my dad are moving. " Rikki answers.

" Oh. " Amber replies " I guess we are all splitting up then. "

" Ya. But we'll be okay. Plus we might meet again in time. " Melissa says

" Yes you never know what life has in store for us. " Cleo agrees

" I feel like going swimming. " Rikki says

" You always want to swim " Melissa jokes.

" Do not. " Rikki argues

" Ya you do. " Melissa teases

" Okay. Maybe I do. " Rikki agrees

" But I agree the five of us should all race the the moon pool for old times. " Melissa adds

**The beach**

The five girls sit on the beach.

" I can't believe this is going to be my last swim with you four. " Amber says

" As you said earlier you've only know us a week. " Cleo adds.

" Ya I know. " Amber clarifies

The five girl get up take hands and run into the water.

**THE END.**

_____________________________________________________________________

Well that's it I'm done.

So what did you think ?


End file.
